old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Woodsman
"Looks like we need to clear out that copse of trees by the old Holmstead farm. They need the wood to rebuild the inn that burned down." Basic (Core) Woodsmen live among the mighty forests of the Empire, looking after trees they will fell for timber. The more fortunate Woodsmen work for Noble families on large estates. The braver souls work on the edges of civilisation, helping to expand the settled lands. These Woodsmen must deal with all the dangers of the forest, from pitfalls and bandits to wild animals and Beastmen. They always keep their axes handy and not just for chopping wood. Woodsmen have been known to clash with Elves, since the Elves do not take kindly to the clearing of their precious forests. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Concealment, Follow Trail or Set Trap, Perception, Scale Sheer Surface, Secret Language (Ranger Tongue), Secret Signs (Ranger), Silent Move Talents: Fleet Footed or Very Resilient, Rover, Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed) Trappings: Great Weapon (Two-handed Axe), Light Armour (Leather Jack), Antitoxin Kit Career Entries Charcoal-Burner, Vagabond Career Exits Hunter, Militiaman, Outlaw, Scout, Vagabond Little Known Facts Woodsmen have skin like leather, from constant exposure to the elements. When working in the heat of summer, some woodsmen are known to coat themselves in tree sap to keep insects away, which gives them a curious, woody smell. Woodsmen know how to treat bark so it can be worked like thick leather. Woodsmen often have bracers, greaves and shoe soles made from bark, which is more durable than leather or cloth. Woodsmen are careful to maintain their patch of forest, planting an acorn where they fell an oak, nurturing saplings and clearing the forest floor of undergrowth that might stunt the growth of new trees. For several misguided reasons, woodsmen have traditionally been considered mortal enemies of wood elves. In reality they share a common interest in caring for the forest environment that sustains their livelihoods, but they each approach it from a different tact. Notable Figures Thangir Hrolkson may be the closest a human has ever come to being an honorary elf. Raised in a small farming community at the edge of the Drakwald Forest, Thangir grew up loving his woodland home. A secretive clan of elves lived deep among the trees, and young Thangir managed to befriend their children, playing with them in the woods whenever he could slip away from his family. As he grew older, Thangir followed in his father’s footsteps as a woodsman in the service of the local lord. At first his elven friends accused Thangir of betraying their trust, but gradually they realised that he was protecting them even as he served his lord, cutting only those trees along the forest’s edge and stopping anyone from trespassing into the domain of the elves. The elves regard Thangir as a sort of elfbrother, and on occasion they gift him with the fruits of their woodland realm, left at the door of his remote cottage. Thangir’s human neighbours, however, regard him as a crazed outcast, a dabbler with dangerous forest spirits, and steer well clear, a situation which suits Thangir well.